Common Knowledge
by xjadedjoy
Summary: It's just her and you... without the knife.
1. Passing The Test

**Disclaimer:** I claim nothing. It all belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy.  
**Time Period:** Post Chosen. Super post Chosen.  
**Summary Of Chapter:** Buffy is checking on everyone. She checks on Faith, forgetting to hate her, actually forgetting about everything _but_ her.

**I need you,  
more than you'll ever know.  
I still do,  
and i'm willing to let it show.**

* * *

The pieces are finally fitting together in such perfect harmony.

You're finally figuring out why.

She was turning your life completely upside down, you never thought you could hate someone so much.

Now you understand why.

You were confused, caught in the middle.

Anger was so much easier, especially when you had him to pillow your fall.

You were being selfish.

You forgot to walk in her shoes.

You _didn't_ grasp the situation from her point of view. You didn't even try to reach for it.

She came back, but the timing was wrong, yet again.

You had another him to fall back on, although you felt something click.

You just didn't have time to study that click.

Now you're being selfish again.

You forgot to knock.

And he's gone, and you're finally noticing her.

She slammed you against the wall, just because you woke her up.

Her hands are tightening painfully again, but this time they're not around your neck.

But you're positive she saw that flash of passion in your eyes.

Just as you were about to scream, and use all your power possible to make sure she lands in the opposite wall, she wraps her hands around your collar and you forget to take your own easy way out, the anger way, as your impossibly close to _her_.

You're seeing her in a new light and you decide to finally study that click.

But right now your left without any studying time, but you know your passing the test when her tongue finds it's way into your mouth.

You realize it was all common knowledge.


	2. Redemption

**Disclaimer: **Same as part 1. I own nothing.  
**Point Of View: **Faith's  
**Part 2 Summary:** Faith reminisces, wondering why she didn't realize Buffy could save her soul earlier.

* * *

You hated her ever since you knew she had _him_.

But she was like your drug, you couldn't be without her.

You had to try, right? You _just had to. _

And this whole time you're not quite sure why you're having such conflicting emotions.

Just like her, you finally found somebody to pillow your fall.

He was evil but you liked that, you liked to see her face.

It was like she actually cared about you.

You didn't think anything could get better or worse, for that matter, until the day _he_ helped you.

The person you hated even more than her because he had her when you didn't.

She came back, she saw you, inflicted more pain on your worsening soul, but _he_ was there and you realized they were no longer a couple.

You did something crazy, maybe it was because of what she said but you attempted to save your soul.

But _he_ came back once again, asking for your help and you gladly jumped at his request, unknowing that it would eventually lead you back to her.

You fought at her side for weeks, knowing that she changed, she wasn't the innocent little girl you used to know and you found you couldn't hate her anymore.

So, when she awoke you from your nightmare, you didn't realize who was at the door, you would've killed that person even if it were God, coming here to give you redemption.

Just because you didn't want anyone to see your evil returning, but something flashed in her eyes and you caught it perfectly with your own.

You felt a chill arrive down your spine, in pleasurable waves and you love how you can't hate her anymore, or else you would've never noticed it.

You release your death grip from her neck, returning it to the collar of her shirt and slamming her against the wall.

She doesn't fight when you kiss her, you actually feel her relax a little in your grip.

You wonder why you've never tried this before.

But you know why, you actually love her and didn't want to hurt the innocence that used to gush from her.

She doesn't seem so innocent now as she battles her tongue with yours, you press your body close, just to feel her.

You internally punish yourself for not realizing that she was always the redemption you were looking for.


	3. The Peace Treaty

**Common Knowledge  
**_Part 3 – The Peace Treaty_

* * *

After all these years and effort of hating her, you suddenly don't even care that she ripped your shirt off, that it's lying in two different places on the floor.

It doesn't matter anyway, her lips and her tongue are ravishing your mouth with pleasure you forgot existed since the last him and passion you forgot existed since the first him.

But you do remember that they never really existed together and tonight, for some reason, they do.

After all those years of _trying_ to forget she even entered your life you don't even mind when she throws you onto the bed, unbuttoning your jeans and pulling them off with a speed that surprises even you.

You don't mind because all those years of hate was just furiously tossed out the window, probably the same time you were tossed onto the bed, when you realized you hated her because you loved her.

Your eyes lock and a smile slowly greets each ear, followed by another extraordinary smile gracing her lips.

Your hands battle each other in a furious, pleasurable battle all night, the battlegrounds each others' bodies and yet, she's changing your ideals, yet again, you always thought battles were vicious, gory, wastes of times, especially ones that end in draw.

But you both collapse at the same time, falling asleep in warmth, in an aura that's new to you both.

You don't have to say anything because actions speak louder than words, but you know in time, eventually, words will mean more than your actions. Those 3 little words, spoken in a way that you've always wanted to hear will cancel all actions of the past, like a simple switch.

Flick, you've just created a new future.

And when you wake up in the morning, the sun will be shining through the window, signaling it's okay to wake up, because you just woke up in your new future.

All the gore from the past battles will just disappear; you'll wake up in a field of sunflowers.

Hands locked, hearts beared, souls free. Your hand will be in hers, you'll hand her your heart, setting your soul free.

You find yourself screaming during the truce that will end the war, screaming her name, signing the peace treaty. You try to get your breathing under control, because you need her to sign the treaty, too.

Not long after your breathing is back in check, her moans turn into screams and you smile as she collapses next to you.

Your actions have spoken. The peace treaty is signed. You lean down and whisper in her ear, 'I hate you,' but you spoke with such desire, your breath catching, she just laughs, returning the words.

You fall asleep in each other's arms, forgetting that there's a world.

You just know you fell in love, again. You've realized in a span of less than an hour, you're truly sorry for ever losing her.

Truly.


End file.
